


you're doing it wrong

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: gwiboon thinks eunsook is doing it wrong.





	

“you’re doing it wrong.”

eunsook stares at the girl upside down, her form growing closer & moving farther away as eunsook swings back & forth, her hair dragging through the wood chips beneath the swing.  her denim-clad ankles are wrapped in the chains connecting it to the metal rod above & her fingers glide through the air as she moves back & forth.

“doing what wrong?”

“swinging.  you’re doing it wrong.”  the girl has her arms crossed & a foot is tapping against the sawdust.  she’s wearing a purple dress with leggings & her hair is cut short with bangs.

eunsook frowns.

“no i’m not.”

“yes you are.”

“no i’m not.”

“yes you are.”

“how?”  the girl’s eyes narrow.

“how what?”

“how am i doing it wrong?”

“you’re upside down.”

“so?”

“so you’re supposed to swing sitting up.”

“why?”

“because.”

“why?”

“…that’s the rules.”

“says who?”

“everyone.”

“well they’re wrong.”

“what?”

“i’m swinging aren’t i?”  at that she makes a big show of throwing her body forward & back, swinging higher & faster.

“yes.  but you’re doing it wrong.”

“how?”  the girl rolls her eyes & stops tapping her foot, her arms uncrossing as she moves to take a seat in the swing next to eunsook.  she kicks her legs back & forth, slowly building momentum while eunsook enjoys her upside-down view of the world.

“gwiboon.”

“what?”

“my name is gwiboon.”

“hi gwiboon.”  a squirrel catches her eye & she wonders why it moves in such sharp turns.

“what’s your name?”  her attention is brought back to the girl beside her & she smiles wide.

“eunsook.”

~

“you’re doing it wrong.”

“no i’m not.”

“eunsook it clearly says that you’re supposed to let the brownies cool before you cut them.”  

“that’s just a suggestion.”  gwiboon grabs up the empty cardboard & holds up to her best friend’s face.

“it’s on the box!”  the older girl ignores her & scoops a huge chunk out of the scalding pan into a bowl, covering it immediately with a scoop of strawberry ice cream.  she takes a huge bite & makes a big show of widening her eyes & humming in delight.

gwiboon huffs & grabs the pot holder, holding the pan still while she scoops some out for herself.

~

“you’re doing it wrong.”

“no i’m not.”

“eunsook.”  gwiboon pressed her thumb & forefinger against the bridge of her nose & eunsook had counted to ten before her best friend spoke again.  “you can’t just smear the dye everywhere.  you have to massage it through the strands.  here, give me the gloves.”  eunsook peeled the thin plastic gloves off her fingers as delicately as she could & handed them over to her best friend who grimaced as she put them on.  she hoped it’s not because they’re sweaty.  “here, like this.”  eunsook watched in the mirror as gwiboon ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes narrowed in concentration & her lips slightly pursed.  she licked her own & refused to acknowledge the thrum of her heart at the touch of her best friend’s hand.

it was getting harder to ignore.  

~

“you’re doing it wrong.”

“i just told you i love you & you’re telling me i’m ‘doing it wrong’?”  

“yeah, you’re supposed to…”  gwiboon’s eyes flew up & the fashion magazine dropped to her thighs, her fingers frozen in the air.  “wait, what?”

“what?”

“what did you say?”  eunsook licked her lips & started leaning back, fighting the urge to walk away from uncertainty.

“i said i love you.”  gwiboon nodded slowly, her fingers slowly fisting & falling to her knees.

“i love you too.”

“no.”  eunsook swallowed & closed her eyes.  “i’m in love with you.”  it was silent & she started when she felt gwiboon’s hand take hold of hers.  she smiled as she heard her best friend say, “i’m in love with you too.” & felt the soft press of beautiful bow lips against her own.

~

“you’re doing it wrong,” gwiboon breathed against her lips, little gasps barely keeping her conscious.  eunsook pulled away long enough to glance down & adjust her wrist, looking back up to watch gwiboon’s face.  

“better?”  her girlfriends’ eyes rolled to the ceiling & she gasped, groaning, “oh fuck yes, don’t stop”.  she laughed as she bit gwiboon’s lip & mixed their breaths again.

~

“you’re doing it wrong.”  eunsook rolled her eyes as she shivered in the autumn breeze.

“now what?”

“you’re supposed to get on one knee.”

“i’m not asking for your hand, gwiboon.  i’m taking the whole package.”  she stepped forward & slipped her hands around her girlfriend’s waist.

“your mind,” she murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead.  “your heart.” gwiboon hissed through her teeth as eunsook tugged at her scarf & pressed a kiss against her neck.  “your soul.”  she hummed as her girlfriend’s lips kissed her own.  eunsook pulled away & smiled at the light blush on gwiboon’s cheeks. she wiggled her eyebrows & leaned back in to whisper, “but mostly your body” & then cupped her girlfriend’s ass making her yelp.  gwiboon smacked her on the shoulder & then leaned against her chest, giggling.

“you should still get on one knee.”  she could practically hear eunsook roll her eyes.

~

“you’re doing it wrong.”

“i know, i know.  i just…why does this thing have so many buttons?!”

“it’s a wedding dress.  it’s supposed to be gorgeous & elaborate.”

“it is both & infuriatingly difficult to get on.”  she sat up straight, looking over gwiboon’s shoulder at her fiancée’s reflection in the floor length mirror in front of them. “ok, no.  you can’t get this dress.  because if it’s this hard to get you in then it’s going to be just as hard to get you out & i am not fighting a pile of satin to get at you on our wedding night.”  gwiboon snorted & tried to turn away, tripping over the train & falling into eunsook’s arms.  “ok, well i like this aspect of the dress.”  she huffed & accepted the quick kiss from her fiancée as she was put back up on her feet.

~

“you’re doing it wrong.”

“obviously,” eunsook grumbled as the key card gave her a red light for the third time.  gwiboon held out her hand, the one now adorned with a platinum ring.

“here, let me do it.”  eunsook slapped it into her palm & she rolled her eyes as she stuck the card into the slot.  another three red lights & now gwiboon was fuming.  she shoved the card back into its little paper holder & grabbed her suitcase.

“i’m going to the front desk.  this is absurd.”

“wait, wait.  let me see that.”  eunsook took the paper holder out of her hand, glanced up at the room number, & then snorted, bursting into laughter.  

“what?”

“wrong room number.”

“figures.  the day was going too well.”

“it was indeed.”  eunsook grabbed her suitcase & started heading down the hall, glancing back to watch gwiboon follow.  “trust me, though,” she said, grinning as she pressed the elevator button, “it’s going to get really, really good.”  gwiboon smacked her on the shoulder & giggled.

~

“you’re doing it wrong.”

“i think that’s the intended outcome of these instructions,” eunsook murmured as she turned the enormous sheet of thin white paper to the side & tilted her head.

“you should just follow your instincts & ignore the instructions.” eunsook dropped the paper to her lap & looked up at her wife incredulously.

“you’ve been telling me to follow the rules since we met!”

“ok & twenty years of being right should assure you that my advice now is the way to go!”

“you wanted me to eat cold brownies!”

“i didn’t know they were so delicious, ok?  how was i to know?”

“by listening to my advice!”  gwiboon burst out laughing.

“why are we yelling?!”  eunsook groaned & rolled onto her back, the paper propped up on her lap with her knees bent in the air.

“i don’t know.  come here.” gwiboon knelt on the floor & then shuffled next to her wife, snuggling under the arm stretched out for her. they sighed in unison.

“we should ask minho to do it.”

“as long as he doesn’t bring taemin.  i’m not wholly certain all those pieces are in that box but i know they definitely won’t be if he comes near.”

“he’s not that bad.”

“three phones, eunsook.  three.”

“yeah, but-”

“in a year.”

“fine.”

“his ringtones are so weird; how does he even lose them?”

“i don’t know.”

“i mean, he calls them right?  he has to have someone call that phone & those ringtones have to play. someone must hear them.”

“gwiboon.”

“yeah?”

“it’s sunday night & we’re lying on the living room floor, surrounded by tiny pieces of plastic & wood that allegedly work to create a table but that i have serious doubts as to the company’s claim.”

“yes.”

“let’s stop talking about taemin & just call minho.”

“fine.”  neither of them moved, too warm & content to get off the floor.

~

“you’re doing it wrong.”

“no i’m not.”

“yes you are.”

“no i’m not.”

“yes you are.”  

gwiboon slammed down the knife & the pepper she knew she was cutting wrong & didn’t care because it was the way _she_ liked to do it  & said, “eunsook, i swear to god if you don’t leave this kitchen right now i will murder you in your sleep & sell your body to science.”  her wife kissed her cheek & chuckled as she walked away.   

 


End file.
